heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 27
Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * * ** ** Locations: * ** ** *** **** Peter and Mary Jane's Loft * Items: * Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle2 = Dead Reckoning | Writer2_1 = Eric Fein | Penciler2_1 = Scott Kolins | Inker2_1 = Bud LaRosa | Colourist2_1 = John Kalisz | Letterer2_1 = Richard Starkings | Editor2_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Editor2_2 = Mike Lackey | Synopsis2 = Black Cat has been hired to infiltrate a stronghold and steal back a stolen painting. She's unaware that she's being watched by another. Black Cat gets to the roof and takes out a couple of guards, but not before they can get some shots off. The guards in the compound hear the shots and rush to the roof. Just as Black Cat seems cornered, her observer teleports in and kills every guard. It's Solo, the militant anti-terrorism hero. He's there to track and kill a villain named Deathstorm. Solo tells Black Cat that she should go. She tells him she's got a job to do and he responds by telling her to just stay out of his way. Black Cat proceeds to locate the stolen painting and knock out another guard. Meanwhile, Solo and Deathstorm fight it out in another part of the compound. Solo gains the upper and begins to fire at Deathstorm's head, but Deathstorm teleports away. Black Cat comes back and finds solo alone. She asks what happened and Solo yells at her to just leave. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Lawrence Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle3 = The Lizard Must be Destroyed | Writer3_1 = Mike Lackey | Penciler3_1 = Aaron Lopresti | Inker3_1 = Andy Mushynsky | Colourist3_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Letterer3_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor3_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Editor3_2 = Mike Lackey | Synopsis3 = "Cowboy" Dave Hopkins is acting as prosecution in the trial of Curt Conners. Several witnesses come forward in defense of Conners, including his own son, Spider-Man, and his alter-ego Peter Parker. At the end of the trial, however, Conners surrenders himself to the court by waiving his right to trial by jury. He suggests that he be locked up, but that he be given a laboratory in prison from which to work. He suggests that he can better pay back his debt to society by using his scientific genius to positively contribute rather than surrender to banal incarceration. The court agrees, Conners says goodbye to his wife and son, and he's taken away by the guards. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * * * Other Characters: * Dave Hopkins (Prosecutor) * Budd Jacobs (Defense Attorney) * Dr. Steven Bunche * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle4 = Estrangements and Reunions | Writer4_1 = Eric Fein | Penciler4_1 = Larry Alexander | Inker4_1 = Bud LaRosa | Colourist4_1 = Rob Tokar | Letterer4_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor4_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Editor4_2 = Mike Lackey | Synopsis4 = John Jameson is having daddy issues. The issue starts off with him having a nightmare about himself and his father, J. Jonah Jameson. After he wakes up, he goes to see his friend Hector. Hector has built a uniform and weapon that he suggests John take out on a "test drive". After, John leaves and has lunch with his dad, but it ends with a fight. John storms off to meet a man named Manuel Rourke. Manuel tells John that his son is missing and asks him to help. He explains that his son was in a lab accident that changed him. The boy grew more and more despondent and eventually ran away. John puts on his super hero garb and goes off to find the boy. He finds him as part of a gang mugging some hapless business man. John chases the gang away but the boy, Samson, attacks. John subdues him and returns him to his father. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * ( Scientist) * Locations: * ** ** *** Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = * Ploy-bagged & includes an Annex Marvel trading card * This issue features a series of pin-up images of textless covers of the then upcoming Maximum Carnage crossover event. Carnage and Venom do not actually appear in the issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}